A Reunion of Sorrows
by Kaikou Meian
Summary: When a tragic events lands Roxas on Sora and Riku's doorstep what will happen and what about the recent crimes? I suck at summaries. YAOI don't read if you don't like RikuxSora, AxelxRoxas
1. The News

A Reunion of Sorrows

Chapter 1: The News

Sora's life was currently as perfect as he thought possible. He was eighteen and living with his boyfriend Riku, who he thought was the hottest man to walk the earth. He had great friends like the twins Kairi and Namine who were like little sisters to him. Demyx who was one of Riku's friends, and as scary as he could be Sora had to say he liked Riku's older brother Sephiroth as long as he wasn't mad. There was also Sora's foster brother Kaikou who lived a few blocks away. When Sora was little his parents had adopted a boy because they thought Sora needed someone to play with and his mom was unable to have anymore children. Yeah, Sora thought his life was perfect but nothing good lasts forever.

"Another victim has been found in an alley it is definitely the work of the serial killer currently on the loose." The T.V. declared even though no one was really listening. Sora was in the kitchen making dinner and Riku was in the shower. Sora was only partially paying attention to the food on the stove which was basically some hot dogs boiling in water cause Sora really wasn't a good cook. His thoughts were focused on the person currently occupying the shower. Sora remembered a trip to the island they used to play on as kids. They thought it would be fun to go visit and they went for a swim. Sora remembered Riku coming out of the ocean with the water dripping from his hair and his perfect physique.

"Careful they're gonna overcook."

Sora looked down and noticed the hot dogs were getting a little too cooked and grabbed the fork to get them out but went a little too fast cause some of the boiling water splashed onto his arm. He cried out as the water singed his flesh.

"Careful!" Riku shouted as he put a paper towel under some cold water and pressed it on Sora's arm.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Riku." he replied.

Riku got the other hot dogs out and got them ready then they sat down on the couch and flipped the channel and started to eat.

"So what had you so distracted?" Riku questioned.

"Nothing" Sora said a little too defensively.

"Really cause by the look in your eyes it was probably something you really liked." Riku said a certain way.

"You'll never know." Sora teased.

"Oh really?" Riku stated as he jumped on Sora and tickled him to death.

"Ah Ri-Riku st-stop ca- haa haa can't breath." Sora said giggling.

"I'll stop once you tell me." Riku said playfully.

This went on for a while until Sora finally gave up.

"Ok, ok you win it was you." Sora said embarrassed.

Riku noticed his cheeks slightly redden and attacked him again but this time he didn't tickle him to death instead he kissed him. Sora returned the kiss but before anything else could happen the phone rang.

"Damn phone." Sora said glaring at it.

Riku got up to answer it.

"Hello. Ok hold on. It's for you Sora."

Sora stalked over to the phone glaring at it the whole time.

"Hello?"

"Is this Sora Tenkuu?"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but your aunt and uncle have been in a car accident and they didn't make it."

"What, When?"

"Earlier today, I am sorry for your loss but there is another reason for this call. You're younger cousin Roxas is now without a home and you are the only relative we found so do you think he can stay with you or do you know of any other relatives?"

"Hey Riku, do you mind if we have a guest for a while?"

"Why" Riku asked worried by the look on his boyfriends face."

"My cousin doesn't have a home anymore my aunt and uncle are dead." He said holding back tears.

"Sure he can stay." Riku said sympathetically.

"You can send Roxas here we'll take care of him."

"Alright, he'll probably arrive around noon tomorrow."

"That's fine, I have to go now."

"I understand goodbye." Sora hung the phone up.

All the tears he was holding back just came out and he ran to Riku who just held him telling him everything would be ok. Sora eventually fell asleep in Riku's lap and Riku carried him to bed.

"Goodnight koi, sleep well you need it." He whispered as he kissed Sora's head and climbed into bed.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2: The Meeting

The airport was packed as Sora weaved through the massive crowds. People arriving people waiting they all were there Riku had stayed back to get some drinks for the three of them.

"He just didn't want to be in this mess." Sora thought.

He was quickly getting tired of bumping into people and apologizing as they just ignored him. He saw something that caught his eye. It was a trash can sitting in the middle of the floor and he formed an idea. Without thinking about anything he jumped up onto the can and looked for Roxas. Just as he spotted him a security guard yelling at him caught him off guard and he fell right into someone. Unlike everyone else who just ignored him and went along this man helped him up. He apologized then looked up the man had beautiful golden eyes but something about them made Sora feel un easy so he apologized again then ran to where he spotted Roxas, not knowing golden eyes followed him the whole way till he disappeared into the crowd.

Sora was cursing in his head he didn't really get a chance to see what direction Roxas was in so he just guessed and was now thinking he guessed wrong. He stood there trying to think about the direction when some people moved out from in front of him and he saw some blonde hair attached to a head that looked a lot like his.

"Hey, Roxas over here!" Sora shouted.

"The person turned toward him and recognized him right away.

"Sora!" Roxas exclaimed as walked to his cousin.

Sora noticed Roxas looked a little odd but he figured it was just because he hadn't gotten over the accident yet. He made it his mission to cheer Roxas up. They were finally out of the crowd but now Sora had a whole new problem.

"Where the hell did Riku go?" He asked no one in particular.

"Who's Riku?" Roxas asked timidly almost afraid.

"Riku's my boyfriend." Sora answered easily as a few people turned and looked at him in disgust but he ignored them.

"Really that's great!" Roxas said happy for his cousin but he was a little afraid of what Riku might be like.

Sora was about to shout for Riku when a donut was shoved in his mouth. He had to blink before realizing it was Riku. He started to say something but with the donut there it was difficult so he took it out of his mouth before he finished talking.

"Yay cream-filled my favorite!" He said as the donut literally disappeared into Sora's mouth.

"Thanks now Riku this is Roxas," he said pointing to Roxas, "and Roxas this is Riku." He finished pointing at Riku.

Roxas looked at Riku he seemed nice and if Sora liked him he couldn't be too bad.

"Nice to meet you." Riku stated as he held out his hand.

Roxas hesitated for a second before he accepted the handshake.

"Ok, now that we all know each other let's get out of here this place is too crowded.

They drive home was rather loud for Riku as Sora was telling Roxas about the house. However Riku knew Roxas would be surprised no matter how much Sora explained, having a rich brother had quite a few perks he thought smiling.

"Holy Shit!" Was all Roxas could say as he stared in awe of the huge house Sora made sound like a regular home. Sora was about to tell him his mouth was hanging open when he got a better idea. He took the water bottle Riku had gotten at the airport and dumped it into Roxas' open mouth. Roxas sputtered before grabbing the bottle and throwing it at Sora drenching him. Riku sighed just realizing he now had two Soras. This was gonna be fun he thought. That night Riku made dinner cause he said Roxas should have something good for a welcome dinner.

After dinner Sora gave Roxas a tour of the, as Roxas called it, mini mansion. After that Roxas took a shower and went to bed early, because he was tired from the day. Sora told him tomorrow they were gonna go shopping since everything he brought fit in one suitcase, and he needed new stuff. Roxas laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about everything that had happened in the past two days and decided for now living here, at the very least would be interesting, besides he hasn't seen his other cousin in a while either and Sora said he was coming shopping too so he was looking forward to tomorrow. As he drifted to sleep he smiled because for the first time since his parents' death he felt at ease.


End file.
